


Dying slowly

by littleshiver



Series: I am machine [31]
Category: I am machine - Fandom
Genre: Character Study, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleshiver/pseuds/littleshiver





	Dying slowly

Without you I can see  
I would be just another  
Sad junkie, mindless freak  
Losing sleep dying slowly.  
(с) Saint Asonia — Dying Slowly

Бедный, бедный Штефан Рац.

Он сидит тут уже третий час и не подозревает о том, что где-то на краю сознания он все еще слишком трезв и слишком рационален. Но третий час!

Герр Рац редковато пьет. Редковато для людей его профессии, редковато для жителей его страны, редковато для такого качества жизни и уж точно редковато для того, кто совершенно безнадежен.

Безнадежен, правда! Чистейшая, а как бы вы могли подумать. Герр Рац — везнучик. Такие редко встречаются в природе и уж точно не живут так долго. Герр Рац — влюбленный идиот. Казалось бы, как он еще умудряется жить, когда с ним приключилась настолько серьезная беда? Но, поверьте, герр Рац живет, да еще как! Он производит своими легкими углекислый газ, он пропускает через кровеносную систему своего организма алкоголь, он работает добрых двенадцать часов в сутки и, вы не поверите, спит больше, чем шесть часов.

Герр Рац — уникальный экземпляр. Полюбуйтесь и постарайтесь никогда не стать такими же.

***

Штефан вливает в себя очередную стопку, морщится от горького и слишком яркого послевкусия, не замутненного ничем — он сам не приготовил никакой закуски, идиот несчастный, — а затем наливает еще.

Нет, у него не день рождения на который внезапно никто не пришел, не завершение крупной сделки и даже не «просто хороший вечер, чтобы побаловать себя». У Штефана несчастье похлеще чумы и урагана «Катрина» вместе взятые. Штефан, кхм, влюблен.

На самом деле, это даже звучит смешнее, чем есть на самом деле. Просто потому что, ну, вы видели Штефана Раца? Холеный, ухоженый, в костюме от Хьюго Босс, подогнанном по фигуре, в ботинках от Луи Виттон, даже его красный шарф стоит больше, чем вы можете себе позволить за всю жизнь. В его руках — империя, в его планах — весь мир. А в его голове и сердце — Рудольф Габсбург. И нет, это не история о неприятии обществом, а история о катастрофическом идиотизме, который развивается в геометрической прогрессии.

Штефан кладет широкие сильные ладони на подлокотники кресла, вцепляется пальцами в края, обхватывая уверенно, но не то чтобы слишком крепко, тянется и даже почти отталкивается, чтобы встать, но гравитация напоминает о своем существовании сильным ударом в затылок. В глазах у Штефана на минуту темнеет, дыхание сбивается, а слишком активный даже в таком состоянии мозг подсовывает адреса и телефоны местных врачей, которые — теоретически — могли бы помочь. Теоретически — потому что Штефан ни в жизнь не придет к ним за помощью.

Ему вообще из всех специалистов нужен только психолог. Или психиатр. И старая-добрая лоботомия, потому что иначе он не сумеет стереть чертового Руди из головы.

Чертов-Рудольф-Габсбург — его старинный приятель, настолько старинный, что уже, конечно же, давно мертв. Если быть точным — десять лет как мертв. И если это не повод выпить, то какого черта люди вообще что-то празднуют?

Рудольф Габсбург — это заноза в заднице, это потертая, но очень дорогая куртка, это вечно растрепанные волосы, в которые так и тянет запустить руку, это талантливый паренек, добивающийся своего сам, это наследник огромной корпорации, которая когда-то что-то решала, но сейчас-то, конечно, уже нет.

Штефан Рац — человек, который по-настоящему добился всего сам, но который никак не сумеет забыть.

***

— Ты в курсе, что джина больше не осталось?

Руди наблюдает за развязанным ботинком на правой ноге так увлеченно, словно там показывают его любимый сериал про инопланетян.

— Ну ты и скотина. Сам же его терпеть не можешь.

Штефан не то что не сердится, скорее уж — веселится. Способность Рудольфа сделать что-то просто потому что может или исключительно назло — настоящий повод для зависти. Вот и джин выжрал, скотина этакая. Хотя клялся же, что ненавидит «это хвойное пойло».

— Ну и черт с тобой, — резюмирует Штефан и падает на подлокотник справа от Рудольфа. Тяжелую ладонь он опускает идеально на загривок, с упоением зарываясь в уже отросшие волосы и слегка тянет на себя. Руди не сопротивляется — запрокидывает голову и подставляет губы под какой-то неловкий почти поцелуй. Совершенно неудобно и катастрофически мало места. И шея затекает, но в целом терпимо. Тем более, что он как раз хотел закурить, а Штефан только-только с улицы, и явно смолил не больше минуты назад.

Рудольф втягивает в себя и запах, и самого Штефана тянет на себя, но тот только смеется.

— Захотел превратиться в блинчик? Ну-ну, удачи, милый мой. А кто потом отскребать тебя будет? Я же тяжелее раза в полтора.

Руди это безобразие даже комментировать отказывается, как-то неловко сдергивает Штефана, чтобы повернулся и встал коленями по обе стороны от бедер, а сам только и знает, что в штаны залезть да под правильным углом ремень выдернуть.

Штефан никогда не сопротивляется, потому что таким Рудольф нравится ему даже больше обычного. И нет смысла искать причин его настроению. Пока Штефану хорошо, причины вообще — пустая трата времени.

***

— Герр Рац, к вам посетители, — противно пищит над уход оповещение. И Штефан трет виски, уже предвкушая грядущую головную боль.

Ему давно не двадцать и даже не тридцать, чтобы безнаказанно пить чистый джин. Другое дело, что стоящие по ту сторону двери посетители — все равно не те, кого он был бы рад сейчас увидеть.

Штефан Рац — безнадежно влюбленный человек. Штефан Рац — одинокий мужчина под пятьдесят, которого не радуют ни успехи в карьере, ни положение в обществе, ни даже новенькая феррари неонового-фиолетового цвета.

Единственный человек, которого Штефан Рац был бы рад сейчас увидеть, мертв уже десять лет.

— Отправьте их домой, у меня нет согласованных встреч на сегодня.

Посмотрите на Штефана Раца и никогда не повторяйте его ошибок.


End file.
